Tulio and Chel Comfort Lilo
After Lilo ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her guitar and her belongings, and made it to her home and her parents, Tulio and Chel's house. Lilo knocked on the door and it opened. Tulio and Chel looked concerned, looking at their daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Chel asked, looking concerned. Lilo sniffled and sobbed, "Mom! Dad! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Tulio nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Lilo said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Chel helped Lilo out of her mint-turquoise nightgown and into her red muumuu with white patterned leaves, dark blue sandals, and pink hibiscus flower, Lilo sat down on the couch and Tulio handed her the red and white checkered handkerchief. Lilo blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Chel went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Tulio added. Lilo began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my stepfather, John Smith, grabbed my hair and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Chel gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Lilo shook her head and Tulio said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Lilo continued her sob story, "Well, John Smith kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my guitar, by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to John Smith and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Lilo finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Tulio and Chel felt so concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Lilo said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Tulio and Chel hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, darling. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Chel said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Lilo felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Tulio and Chel saw that Lilo was asleep on the couch. Chel took out the blanket from the closet and Tulio placed the pillow on the couch as Chel placed the blanket on Lilo, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Chel said with a smile and gently kissed Lilo on her cheek. Then she and Tulio went into the den for a talk, with Lilo sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship